


The Light Of Knowledge

by RoboFlower



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: F/M, back with an obsession with crossovers babey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2019-11-14 00:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18042092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoboFlower/pseuds/RoboFlower
Summary: Riva Lavellan, broken and alone, finds herself amongst the Clockwork City.~On Hiatus~





	1. Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> An alternative title to this work could be Gods and Arm-Based Shenanigans.

Riva Lavellan was in agony, on her knees beneath the man she loved. The anchor flared, casting green light onto her face as Solas walked away. The pain in her hand was nothing compared to the pain in her heart.

 

She realizes she is crying when he is out of sight, now collapsed in the water in a vain attempt for relief. It does nothing but wet her hair and armor, but at least her tears are masked now. If only the inquisition could see her, broken and alone, doomed to die as though she means nothing to the man who ruined her world and gave her love in the process.

 

Maybe she doesn’t.

 

It doesn’t matter, anyhow.

 

It is a wonderful feeling when she loses consciousness, for she is not greeted by the Fade. There is no pain in the blackness she finds herself in. It does not last for long. When she awakens, she is laid upon a metal table. The whole room seems to be made entirely of metal. Is she somewhere in Orzammar? How did she get here? Creators, what is-

 

"You're awake, good. Lord Seht will be pleased."

 

The voice is... strange. Lilting and a bit haughty, but comforting all the same. Riva's arm no longer hurts, so she assumes something good happened. When she tilts her head(a rather intense effort, her neck is very sore) to see who has spoken, she finds herself unable to speak. 

 

That  _cannot_ be an elf. 

 

Whatever is standing across the room seems to be staring at her with the same intensity. The creature (woman? Riva isn't certain), with its golden skin and white hair, sighs softly, tearing its eyes away from her to walk across the room. When Riva turns to inspect her current state, she finds herself gasping loudly and sitting straight up. 

 

_Her arm is gone._

 

Something is in its place, made of the same copper-gold metal of the room. When she rises, it moves just like her regular arm. Creators, she didn't even notice her whole left arm was replaced! Riva runs her right hand over her new arm, the metal is carved and bears a comfortable weight. It seems rather well attached to her torso, with small metal plates and screws to keep it in place. The best part? It doesn't bear the anchor. For the first time in a long time, Riva Lavellan is without her burden. 

 

There is laughter from the other side of the room. Her caretaker gazes at her in an almost fond manner, crossing the room to stand by the table. 

 

"You have noticed your uncorrupted appendage, I see. Few other than the apostles carry the same honor." 

 

 Uncorrupted? Well, at least that's a relief. The anchor must have been worse than she noticed. 

 

"What... where am I?"

 

Her voice is uncharacteristically hoarse, and she coughs several times after her inquiry. Riva's caretaker wordlessly passes her a small glass of water, smiling gently. 

 

"You currently reside in the Clockwork City, within the Brass Fortress. We found you in the square, and Lord Seht has seen fit to repair your damaged limb. He has stated you are from a place far beyond this one," Her caretaker laughs slightly, arms crossing, "Considering how you looked at me, I am more than inclined to believe that statement." Riva feels a blush rise to her cheeks in embarrassment, ducking her head. She finishes her water and places the cup down next to her. Her caretaker speaks once more. 

 

"Ah, forgive my lack of manners. My name is Tulialinde, I am a sort of... healer here. If you are feeling well enough, I shall take you to Lord Seht. He requested your appearance after you were left in my care." 

 

Riva is less than enthusiastic about meeting this "Lord Seht", considering how her care- Tulialinde speaks of him. She almost reminds Riva of Alexius with the reverence in her voice. When Riva next addresses her, she manages proper speech. 

 

"Well, if he's asked, wouldn't do me any good to refuse."

 

 Tulialinde's face lights up at that and carefully helps Riva off the table. She even allows Riva to lean on her as they exit the room. As the two of them walk, Riva focuses on the surrounding decor to avoid thinking of what just happened to her. Her metal arm seems so foreign, even if it doesn't cause her any pain. Did Solas send her here? She pushes the questions from her mind.

 

The... what was it? Clockwork City is a sight to see. When the two women exit the building altogether, Riva is given little time to take it all in. Metal circles swirl across the sky, stars twinkling between them. Below them, a large metal metropolis looms. Seeing it is like seeing a thousand Val Royeaux's at once. Riva feels Tulialinde tighten her arm where it rests around her shoulders. 

 

"Lovely, isn't it? This is all His creation. Perhaps, if I am allowed, I could give you a tour when your meeting is done." 

 

Riva smiles up at what appears to be her first and only ally in this strange, new place. She is quick to accept the offer and enjoys the smile that blossoms on Tulialinde's face. 

 

The two walk for a few more minutes, Riva taking in all the sights and sounds around her. People seem to be rushing everywhere, some "people" she's never seen anything like. Like giant cats that walk on two legs, or grey elves with fiery eyes. It certainly helps that everything is so distracting even if the citizens of the Brass Fortress stare at her. When they reach a place Tulialinde says in named the "Cogitum Centralis", Riva is informed the two will part ways shortly. 

 

"I am uncertain how long Lord Seht wishes to speak with you, but I have no doubt that it will be at length. You are likely as much a mystery to Him as to everyone else who knows of you. I shall find you as soon as I am able." 

 

Tulialinde is rather sorrowful as she says her parting words. Riva is certainly sad to see her go but gives her a quick hug and a promise to find her later. Her guide leaves her before a rather grand entryway and she feels her stomach twist. 

 

When she enters where this "Lord Seht" is supposed to be, she was struck speechless. 

 

Standing at the far side of the room, was a gray-skinned elf like those she had passed outside, but nearly twice their height. She could feel his eyes piercing her from where he stood. As intimidating as he was, only one thought was able to cross her mind as she stood before him. 

 

 _Well, he's handsome._  


	2. Before Divinity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riva speaks with a living god.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Horaay!

"I, uh, was told I was to speak with you?"

 

Internally, she cringes at her own wording. Of course, this happens. 

 

"Indeed. I am Sotha Sil. I trust your new arm does not trouble you?"

 

His voice is unlike anything she's ever heard. It sounds like a mechanical echo and he seems so much more opulent when he speaks. 

 

"Yeah, it doesn't hurt. Even if it's weird just having a metal arm now." 

 

For a brief moment, Riva swears she sees a smile cross his face. She knows she shouldn't be speaking as informally as she is, but it's not like he's helping. Compared to some of the people she'd seen outside, he's dressed plainly. Even if he took her breath away, she wouldn't pass up the opportunity for sass. 

 

"Good. The mark your corrupted limb bore did not react well to this world. It was quick to fizzle and die, and most certainly would have taken you with it. I am pleased you yet live." 

 

She stops. 

 

This _world_?

 

He must have seen the look of shock on her face, as he spoke in a much more soothing manner than before. 

 

"I see this surprises you. I will admit, it is strange to me, as well. A displacement of your caliber has not been seen in centuries. Even I do not know how you arrived here." 

 

Her head is still spinning from that last revelation, but she manages to stutter something resembling words. 

 

"Was there... was there a green portal where I was found?"

 

The man looks pleasantly surprised, raising an eyebrow at her(or maybe it both eyebrows, the mask-helmet-thing covered half of his face). Riva can hear the smile in his voice when he speaks to her. 

 

"Indeed there was, if only for a brief moment. The energy radiating from it was unlike anything I have felt before or since. It dissipated soon after your arm was removed, however. It remained in the square for ten minutes and twenty-three seconds." 

 

Solas,  _you **bastard.**_ That asshole had probably sent her here for all she knew. Who knew how powerful he was?  Riva was about ready to be sick. Did he banish her on purpose? Had him relinquishing control over the anchor caused a rift to spontaneously open? Creators, had _she_  done this?

 

"You are in no condition to continue this line of conversation, I apologize for requesting you so soon after your awakening. Tulialinde is waiting for you at the entrance with instructions to be your guardian for your time in the Clockwork City. You are free to go." 

 

Riva didn't think she could have left that room any faster than she did. 

 

Tulialinde didn't ask her anything when they met again, simply returning her arm to its place around her shoulders and guiding her to where she would be hosted. They made haste in their walk. Tulialinde had stated that Riva would be staying in her apartment within the Brass Fortress. At least she would be among someone she could trust a little. 

 

\------------------------------

 

The apartment is rather cozy compared to what she'd seen beforehand. Blankets are strewn across chairs and couches, scented candled providing a gentle smell that alleviated some of the tension in her body. It was a rather welcoming place, all things considered. 

 

The room that is to be hers is just as warm as the rest of the apartment. It contained a plush looking bed, with elegantly made furniture to complement. A small, glowing crystal rested upon her nightstand, and she even had her own bathroom! With plumbing! 

 

Tulialinde leaves her to collapse on the bed and relax for a bit, mulling over everything she was just told. Riva curls up under the covers, wrapping her metal arm in blankets to avoid thinking of it. She hates how vulnerable this whole place makes her feel. She doesn't even notice the tear tracks until she feels something wet her pillow. It isn't long until she is practically sobbing into the fabric. 

 

Perhaps she should be more surprised than she is when Tulialinde returns, pulling Riva from her swirl of blankets and into the taller woman's arms. Riva doesn't have the strength nor will to protest. Tulialinde simply holds her as she cries, and before long, she finds herself falling asleep. 

 

This world's version of the fade must have felt merciful, for she has no dreams that night. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaah, hope you enjoyed even though it's very short! I'm hoping to post a new chapter soon, so stay tuned!


	3. An Outdoor Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tulialinde takes Riva outside the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY FOR THE HIATUS HOPE Y'ALL ENJOY THIS THO

Riva, thankfully, woke gently, still swaddled in blankets with only vague memories of the previous day. A window in her room allowed small beams of light to trickle in, and she found the strength to get out of bed. 

 

Still wearing her clothes from yesterday, she was pleased to find a new dress waiting for her upon the dresser. It was pale green with blue trim and was missing an arm to accommodate her her metal appendage. 

 

That alone still made her pause. 

 

She didn’t like how almost simple it was to get used to her new arm. She still felt through it, sort of. It didn’t cause her pain and didn’t belong to someone who tried to kill her. Still, it was so utterly foreign that it had an underlying feeling of wrongness attached to it. Being a mage allowed her to sense the magic beneath it, which gave her the ability to feel and ignore her new appendage as if it were nothing. 

 

Riva was well and truly lost. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

When she exited her room, dressed and ready for whatever she must do today, she certainly didn’t expect her host to be cooking. She couldn’t smell the food from her room, but as soon as she entered the main area she became enamored with the smell of something or other being made. It wasn’t familiar in scent but it smelled wonderful. Her stomach made its own opinion known on the matter with a loud grumble. 

 

Padding across the floor, she enters what she thinks must be the living room. It’s an open space you could see the kitchen from, with lots of plush, embroidered furniture. Riva could see Tulialinde in the kitchen. She allows herself a small smile at the domesticity of it all. This place is much more homely than the rest of the city. 

 

“Oh, you’re awake just in time! I’ve made breakfast, better than that flavorless goop you’d get elsewhere I’d assume.” Tulialinde says, turning from her work to smile at her. “The dining area is around the corner here.” 

 

Riva just nods and walks past her. There is a table for eight there, with two placemats set down. The fabric is in the same embroidered style as the living area. She takes a seat and runs her flesh fingers over her metal hand. It’s intricate, with delicate pieces made to look just like her other arm. There are patterns and swirls adorning it, but other than that it is rather plain-looking. 

 

Tulialinde sets down two plates of food she’s barely able to recognize. There’s an apple, she thinks, and tea is served with the whatever she is eating. 

 

“Do you… feel like going anywhere today? We can stay inside if you want to.” 

 

Riva puts a bite of something sweet in her mouth and contemplates it. She’s still reeling from her conversation with Sotha Sil yesterday. But Tulia looks so hopeful, and Riva really needs to get her mind off the fact she’s in another  _ world.  _

 

She sighs, downing some tea. “Alright, I’ll go out. Just, please no more extreme revelations about reality, please.” 

 

Tulialinde lights up and promises she’s just going to take her to a lake, thoughts about the mysteries of creation are not included. The two finish their meal in peace and her hostess cleans up the dishes. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

When the two leave the apartment it is midmorning, the sun low in the sky. The usual gold-yellow color of the Clockwork City is alight and reflective. The two make their way out of the city, Riva taking in all the sights and sounds around her. It is barely day and people are already up and about. Actually exiting the place was awe-inspiring. If she thought the interior of the city was beautiful, the exterior was even more so. There are fields for as far as the eye can see, yellow grass spreads far with pink trees speckled here and there. 

 

“Is… all of this made of metal?” She asks, noting the subtle shininess of everything. Tulialinde just smiles down at her and gives her a small laugh. 

 

“Most of it is, yes. Organisms don’t really thrive in a place like this.” 

 

When they reach the lake her breath is stolen for what must have been the hundredth time. It’s blue. Or, well, blue-er. Compared to all the yellow around it it’s like a breath of fresh air. Riva and Tulialinde discard their shoes to place their feet in the sand. 

 

She doesn’t mind that they spend the rest of the day just sitting next to the water. 


	4. Comparative Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tulialinde has an idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's back! I'm hoping to write more chapters from Tulialinde's perspective in the future.

Tulialinde leaves her charge to nap in the apartment. She had to run some errands, or so she said. Well, speaking to a Living God wasn’t usually what most people considered an errand. She was to report back as to how Riva was doing. The healer had gotten rather attached to the elf but was still wary of having her in the city. 

 

“She is hardly faring well, I fear the revelation of being in this world is still too much for her.” She says, walking side-by-side with Sotha Sil. 

 

“I see. I am uncertain of her future, myself. Has she stated anything regarding who sent her here?” 

 

“She mentioned someone by the name of Fen’Harel, but speaking of her home causes her great distress. I have refrained from that conversation topic unless she brings it up first.” 

 

It had been weeks since Riva arrived in the City and they were no closer to finding a way to send her back. Even Sotha Sil couldn’t see her path. Though she acclimated rather well to the sudden change, it was still worrying. Tulialinde had a friend to take care of, even if she was uncertain as of how she should help. 

 

Sotha Sil sighs to himself, pausing at a where the two will part ways. He spares a glance at her and offers a gentle smile. 

 

“I trust you will care for her to the best of your ability. Perhaps, when she is ready, she will speak with us. I have many questions for her, and much to learn.” 

 

Tulialinde smiles back at him and nods. They part ways in comfortable silence. Ever since she took her charge to the lake, Riva had been more willing to walk around with her. The two kept from the main city areas when possible, but she hoped her friend would be comfortable enough someday to walk around freely. The healer couldn’t imagine what it was like to be ripped from her own world. 

 

Making her way back to the apartment, an idea suddenly struck her. Since Riva mentioned offhandedly once that she was a mage, perhaps they could compare magic? It had been years since Tulialinde had actually used magic for things other than work and it might help her with something familiar. Smiling softly to herself, she quickened her pace. This was brilliant!

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

When she finally got back to the apartment, Riva was relaxing in the living area. Tulialinde smiled at her in greeting and plopped down on the seat next to her. 

 

“Are you up for doing something new today? If you’d rather relax that’s more than alright, but I wondered if we could compare magic?” She asked, gently smiling in hopes of easing any tension. 

 

“If you have any spare staves around, sure,” Riva stated, eyes wandering around the apartment. 

 

“Staves? Do you not cast magic?” 

 

“I need a foci, how do  _ you _ cast?” Riva had raised an eyebrow, Tulialinde wondered if she would be able to cast here at all. If she required foci for any spell, how on Nirn would she be able to cast at all? 

 

Instead of replying, she brought her hands together in a bowl shape. Pressing them together, and then opening them, caused a small ball of magelight to appear. It took very little effort on her part, but Riva looked amazed. 

 

“You… do not need a staff to cast?” 

 

“Not here, anyone can cast with their hands. Of course, it helps that the city is highly saturated in magical energy. Helps your Magicka replenish faster.” 

 

Riva seemed lost in thought for a moment. Tulialinde had witnessed many of these episodes. Sometimes she would cry or chuckle to herself, but they never failed to make her worry. After a few moments, her magelight dissipated and Riva shook herself out of her reverie. 

 

“Could you… could you teach me? How to cast without a staff?” Riva asked, looking rather wistful. 

 

“Of course. Do you favor an element?” 

 

“Lightning, usually.” 

 

“Then we’ll start with some simple shock spells.” 

 

Ah, how easy it was for people to bond over magic! Really, Tulialinde should have thought of this sooner. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm robo-flower on tumblr if you want to scream at me to update my fics.


	5. Speaking Of Returning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riva and Sil speak of rifts, and how to return the wayward Inquisitor home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO'S BACK!

It had been  _ months.  _

 

Riva had gotten used to waking up here. The sounds of the Clockwork City were familiar now, as was Tulialinde’s cooking. She knows if it weren’t for the high elf, she might not have survived here. It was far from perfect, but it was livable. 

 

Currently, she was off to see Sotha Sil again. She was more comfortable with talking about her home, now. The two hadn’t spent much time together but the god seemed more than willing to give her the time she needed to collect her thoughts. It still hurt, to think of home. 

 

The goal of today’s meeting was to figure out a way to open a gateway back to Thedas. She didn’t know how she would feel when she got back. This world, Nirn, felt so much more… free? It didn’t have a Veil, never needed one. Ever since Tulialinde had taught her to cast without a staff she had been amazed by the sheer power she could wield. When,  _ if,  _ she got back, would she still be powerful? Would Solas…

 

_ No, stop it. Don’t think of him, and don’t call him that.  _

 

Would  _ Fen’Harel _ look for her? Did he even know she was missing?

 

Pushing open the metal door, Riva stepped into the room where Sotha Sil waited for her. It was oddly comfortable, open and warm, with a balcony whose doors were opened. The room choice was Tulialinde’s work, no doubt. The god was standing out on the balcony, overlooking the entirety of the city with his arms crossed behind his back. He turned his head to smile gently at her. 

 

“Welcome. I trust you had no problem finding this place?” 

 

For all the quirks of the Clockwork City, she had to admit it was well organized. Tulialinde mentioned off-handedly once that it was based on some sort of grid system to maximize efficiency. 

 

“No, it was easy to locate.” 

 

Sotha Sil gestured to his left, clearly meaning for her to stand next to him. Riva took the offer, striding across the room to join him on the balcony. She had to admit, it was a beautiful sight. The city was absolutely aglow during the day, bustling with activity that was incredibly coordinated. It was impressive. She wondered, idly, if this feeling is what the ancient elves felt when they looked at Arlathan. 

 

“Are you at all familiar with the tear that brought you here?” asked Sotha Sil, inclining his head slightly. The sunlight shines off the metal of his headpiece. 

 

“Yes, we called them rifts. They acted as openings to the Fade.” 

 

Riva remembered well the long discussion they had over the nature of the Fade and the Veil. She was absolutely exhausted by the end of it. Not only was she giving a history lesson on her own world’s rules, but she also received a lesson in this world’s rules as well. The thought that the sun and stars allowed magic was baffling. She supposed the fact that someone wished to push the magic back baffled Sotha Sil as well. 

 

“Are you able to create them?” 

 

“Not anymore. The mark I had on my hand when I arrived allowed me to open them.” 

 

Sotha Sil hmm’d and was silent for a long moment. It was almost unnerving to not hear his voice. Odd as it was, it was comforting to listen to. Maybe it was intentional. 

 

“I believe I could replicate the frequency of the portal you arrived through. Perhaps, if done properly, you would not have to fight through the Fade to return home.” 

 

Now that thought was an odd one. She’d never heard of two rifts connecting and told him so. All Sotha Sil did was smile at her again. 

 

She left soon after that, the soft fluttering of her heart made her stomach twist. 

**Author's Note:**

> Riva Lavellan, queen of taking everything in stride.


End file.
